Tiger in the shadows
by Evilkat23
Summary: What if Ayano was normal? What if she had a lot of suitors chasing after her while Budo Masuta was stalking her from the shadows? Read and find out as Budo's mental stability and heroic personality slowly goes down hill as he continues to stalk and kill for his beloved Ayano.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I thought what if Ayano was the normal one with a lot of suitors chasing after her and Budo was the yandere stalking her in the shadows? I know it's kind of a stretch but I'm Ayando trash, THANKS MMD MEMES! But anyway...**

 **I also wanted to show Budo slowly going insane as he chased her down to win her heart and wanted to try my hand at horror. So here I go.**

 **One more thing, aside from Senpai I'm making my own suitors, yes I've seen the april fools prank with all the male suitors for the female Senpai and I'm not going to do that, I want to try and be creative so again, all of these suitors will be OC's except for Senpai. Also, I'm not going to give everything about these rivals away at the start, mostly just their descriptions and clubs, FYI, So, here they are,**

 **(P.S. if I use a first or last name already used for someone else in the game I apologize and I'm trying to avoid that.)**

 **Kaito Endoso**

 **Club: None**

 **Looks: light pink hair, blue eyes, average height.**

 **Masakado** **Ishiyama**

 **Club: Cooking**

 **Looks: Dark green hair, matching eyes, shorter than most.**

 **Reo Miwa**

 **Club: Occult**

 **Looks: Dark blue hair in a ponytail, matching the other club members in color, glasses with his bangs covering his right eye.**

 **Kaoru Sammiya**

 **Club: Art**

 **Looks: dark brown hair that's spiked up the sides, hazel eyes, wears thick rimmed round owl glasses. Average height.**

 **And my last Oc, I wanted an American exchange student so presenting,**

 **Damian Jenson.**

 **Club: Sports**

 **Looks: His hair is dyed a bright blue, but his roots are coming back in showing orange hair. Bottle green eyes, rather tall as well.**

 **So, counting Senpai, aka, Taro Yamada, that makes six rivals which I think is more than enough for Budo to take on... Actually, there's a 7th rival that I didn't mention. Can you spot him in the story?**

 **Without farther ado, lets get this story started,**

Budo Mastuda honestly didn't know just what was missing from his life. He had everything he desired, right? He had loving parents that were still together to this day, and he was leader of the martial arts club at school so everything for him should be lining up, he shouldn't feel so empty, but he did. Every morning he'd wake up and just feel that emptiness tug at his chest as he got ready for school and it only grew with each day. He'd put on a happy mask during school and pretended, quiet excellently, to be motivated for a new day of training with his disciples. However; when he got home he'd trudge off to bed feeling the emptiness continue to tug and hurt him.

Yet, he felt today was different as he finished putting on his shoes and waved goodbye to his parents. Walking out of his home, he trudged down the street ready to start a new day of school. He wasn't even halfway down the street when he heard a loud, "LOOK OUT!"

With lightning fast reflexes, Budo managed to jump back just as a red blur zoomed past him and hit a bunch of bushes. Looking towards the bushes, he saw a bike now upside down it's front wheel still spinning as the owner of the bike now sat on the bushes dazed, and confused. It was a girl, her hair the same inky black as his own put up in a ponytail, she wore the same uniform that all the other girls at his school wear, only she had on black stockings that reached her thighs. she had swirls in her eyes as Budo realized she was probably seeing nothing but stars at this moment. Budo felt a blush tinge his cheeks once he realized she had her legs spread wide up sitting up on the bushes showing just a bit of her pink panties under her skirt. Looking away from her panties he quickly approached the girl, making sure not to look down. Still, his heart raced fast and fast as he managed to choke out,

"Are you alright?" He asked her extending a hand for her to take. The girl shook her head, knocking the swirls out of her eyes, showing pretty grey eyes. His heart raced even more at her eye color, she was gorgeous all the way around.

"U-Uh, yeah, sorry about that. I was trying to go down the hill and lost control of my bike." She explained as she took his hand, Budo felt sparks fly once their hands connected and instantly he knew, she was what he was truly missing in his life. Helping her to her feet, Budo watched as she dusted herself off to the best of her abilities. "Oh," She suddenly whined out as she looked behind her, quickly she turned a bright shade of pink and clasped both hands to her buttocks , "I ripped my skirt! I need to hurry to school if I want to get a new one! Sorry about that again, Mr..."

"Ah.. Budo Mastada..."

She bowed in apology, never taking her hands off of her buttocks in embarrassment, "Sorry, Mastada-Senpai! I must be off!" with that she whipped back up and grabbed her bike, bending down, revealing the large rip down her skirt, once again, showing pink panties. Budo looked away in respect, he then realized something,

"Wait, I don't-" Turning back around, he saw that she was gone, peddling down the street at a fast pace. "-Know your name ..." He breathed out the last part. His heart still racing a million miles per-hour as he realized that he just had to get her name, she was what he was missing. Just touching her made his heart race, thinking of touching her made him realize, he needed her. He wanted her...He had to have her by his side.

Hurrying off towards school at a quicker pace with a small bounce in his step, he smiled at the red bike parked by the bike racks with a lock protecting it from potential bike thieves. Walking to the lockers as fast as he could, he quickly changed his shoes before looking around for any sign of the girl. He stopped when he saw her, she was the only one not in a normal school uniform, instead now she was wearing a gym uniform making her even more beautiful. Swallowing hard, Budo slowly found himself following her from behind, she walked along with Kokana Haruka, and Saki Miyu. The three of them all giggling as they spoke to one another. He got closer to her, close enough to smell her sweet perfume.

"Hey! Ayano!" Hearing another male student, Budo quickly swerved, acting like he was just trying to get around the young girl. Getting to the a set of doors leading to the courtyard, he glanced over his shoulder to see a young boy with pink hair talking happily to the girl of Budo's dreams.

' _So...Her name is Ayano...Good to know.'_ Budo thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes at the pink haired boy. It was very, very clear that he was flirting with her. Budo felt his heart race in his chest, but not in a happy blissful way, no, in a dark angry way. He had to know who this male was, he needed to tell the other members that the club was closed for the day and-

Shaking his head, and snapping out of his sudden daze, Budo took a few deep breaths in before suddenly rushing off to the males bathroom on the first floor. Turning on the sink, Budo started to vigorously splash his face with cold water. The water dripped down and got his shirt collar wet, but he didn't care about that right now. No, he needed to get his head straight. Was he seriously considering canceling the club for a day just to stalk some guy? All over a girl who he doesn't even know personally?! That just didn't seem right at all in his mind. With a shaky hand, he turned the water off and looked at himself in the mirror.

Breathing out slowly, he straightened himself up once more, and slowly walked out of the bathroom. Right as he walked out, Ayano and the pink haired boy walked right passed him, Ayano giggling as the pink haired male suddenly pulled her close to him by wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. Budo felt his eye suddenly twitch at that sight and he sucked in a deep breath through his nose. Taking out his phone, Budo sent a quick group text to the rest of the martial arts club telling all the members it was closed for the day, saying a quick lie about stomach pains and food poisoning from the night before. Putting his phone back into his pocket, Budo narrowed his eyes at the pink haired boy, Budo _needed_ to know just who that boy was.

Budo really just intended to follow the boy till the first bell rang and he needed to go to his class, however; Budo stayed outside the classroom just away from the teacher's gaze as he occasionally peeked in to watch the boy along with Ayano who seemed to share the same class. Upon hearing the teacher's lesson, Budo then realized something a little disheartening, Ayano was an underclassmen. Still, her beauty to him was everything. The way the sun streamed into the window and on to her face, giving her an angelic glow as she silently worked on her assignment made Budo's heart just race with love as he gazed lovingly at her.

Then, lunch came, and Budo was still following the boy, who surprisingly, never noticed the senior following him around school. Nothing too interesting happened at lunch as the boy just sauntered off to the bathroom, then went to eat a bento for lunch. After that, Budo hung outside the classroom once more, leaning his back against the wall as he listened just for this kid's freakin' name to be called. Nothing happened per usual, the kid didn't get called on and then by three o'clock the kid left the school, not with Ayano, and walked away. Budo almost thought about following the kid to his house, but, decided enough was enough. Ready to just call it a day and go home, he got to the front gates and saw Ayano on her bike ready to leave. Instantly he felt his heart race again. He decided that maybe he should follow her home. Y'know just to make sure she doesn't crash again.

So, keeping up a good jog, he managed to keep up with her as she pedaled her way home. Seeing her address he mentally remembered it. Once she was safe and inside, he turned and went to his own home. Once inside, he said hello to his mother and father and went to his room to change out of his school uniform. He had just laid down to get some sleep when his phone suddenly went off. It was a text from a number he didn't know all it simply said was,

 _Hey._

 _Hello, who is this?_

 _I saw you stalking two underclassmen today._

Budo instantly sat up his eyes wide someone caught him?

 _I'll ask this again. Who is this?_ He shakily sent the text and waited.

 _Most people just call me info-chan, I work for the journals around the school as well as the school newspaper. I think we can work well with one another._

 _Oh yeah? How so?_

 _That boy you were stalking, his name is Kaito Endoso he's a teacher pet's and almost always expect everyone to give him what he wants, including Ayano Ashi. It'd be a shame if something were to happen to him..._

 _...What do you mean?_

 _A teacher's pet vs the martial arts master? Now, who do you think will win that battle. You want Ayano? I'm the only one to give you to her, but if you don't wish for my help, then say goodbye to her by Friday, because Kaito is preparing to confess his love to her by then._

Budo sucked in a deep breath, Ayano shouldn't be with some prissy boy! No, she _needed_ to be with him, Budo could protect her from anything that came her way, he was only thinking of her safety here.

 _How can you help me?_

 _There's a good boy. Now, before we continue, I don't do things like this for free you know. I need payment._

 _How much?_

 _I need panty shots of the girls around the school._

 _You're gross._

 _and you're a stalker. Now, do you want my help or not?_

Budo paused as he looked down at his phone, if he did this, there was no turning back. None. Sucking in a deep breath he thought about Ayano, how she smelt, how just being near her made him feel like that emptiness was being filled up. She could make him whole.

 _...Tell me what I need to know. I'll get your panty shots in the morning._


	2. Chapter 2

_Excellent, now I have a picture of Yui Rio's panties, thank you for your service._ Budo shuddered as he hid in the men's restroom, never in his life has he ever felt more disgusting than now. Having to crawl on the ground to take a picture of all the female's panties except for his Ayano, he could never do something like that to her. It all made him feel disgusting but he got Info-chan her panty shots for the day.

 _Now what?_ He sent Info-chan his text.

 _At lunch I noticed that Kaito goes to the bathroom everyday at the same time. 1:35pm. I'm sure he has something up his sleeve._

Budo let out a soft sigh at the information, if that's true then that means he'll be late for the martial arts club, but he could always come up with a lie as to why he's late. Speaking of the club, it was time for him to get going now, it was almost 7:15. Walking out of the restroom, Budo turned and started towards the club room. Rubbing his arm awkwardly he just kept the club in his sight. Thankfully it wasn't far, and he managed to get in before everyone else. Quickly changing into the outfit, Budo stood and waited for everyone else to come in. While he waited he looked at his phone and blushed at the pictures of Ayano he managed to take while he was getting the pictures of panty shots for info-chan.

So far, his favorite one was one of her walking towards the school the cherry blossoms falling all around her as she gazed absent minded at her phone. With a small smile he only sighed out dreamily, he wanted her to be his forever and he was going to make her his.

"Oh, Budo-Senpai, it's good to see you well today." Juku greeted Budo as he came in with the rest of the students. Budo quickly put his phone away and smiled at everyone,

"Yes, I am feeling much better today!" Budo happily told his disciples. They all smiled back at him equally happy. Budo watched as the rest of them got changed and the soon the club started for the day. Budo watched them spar with one each other with a smile on his face, before he knew it, it was time for everyone to get to class. Getting changed, Budo was the first to leave his face down as he looked at his phone with insane interest.

"Odd. Budo-Senpai is normally the last to leave," Sho observed as Budo was scurried away.

"Maybe he's just afraid of being late," Juku shrugged as he finished putting his normal school uniform on. "Don't forget he wasn't feeling too well yesterday, he's probably going to talk to his sensei about any work he missed."

Sho only hummed out before walking out and off towards class.

Budo silently followed Kaito towards the restroom, not wanting to get too close to the male, Budo only stood outside the door and peeked in.

Kaito wasn't in one of the stalls, instead he was on his cellphone surprisingly. Budo watched as Kaito put his phone up to his ear and started to talk,

"Yeah? Yeah? I know. Look, you don't have to get testy man, I'll bring you your stash tonight after school around three pm, as promised. Alright?... I know... I know... Ok?... Don't worry about it. I'll be waiting behind gym. Ok. Bye."

Budo sucked in a deep breath as he heard Kaito walking back towards the door, practically running down the hallway he paused once he was at the end and started to walk normally just so it didn't look suspicious to Kaito. Waiting for his heart to settle down, Budo only blinked as the information just absorbed into his mind. Was Kaito selling drugs? With a sudden smirk, Budo knew just what he had to do. Instead of going straight to the club, like he had planned, he instead walked into the councilors office.

"What can I help you with?" The councilor asked Budo as soon as he walked towards her desk.

"I think you need to check Kaito Endoso's backpack, I'm pretty sure he might be selling drugs." Budo told her. The councilor raised an eyebrow as his claims.

"That's a rather big accusation. I hope you're wrong, but no matter, I'll look into it." The councilor told him plainly before going back to her work on the computer. Budo nodded and quickly hurried towards the Martial arts room. By the time he got there, everyone was already dressed in their clothes waiting for him.

"Sorry, sorry, I had to make up some work that I missed yesterday." He hurriedly lied to the rest of them.

"It's alright, we figured as much," Sho smiled at Budo,

Budo shut the changing room door hurriedly, and quickly changed into his other uniform, once in his martial arts Uniform he sat down on the mat and started to say his normal motivational quotes, this time with more vigor and happiness towards his disciples.

Seeing how he spent a good chunk of lunch getting Kaito's dirty little secret the club time didn't last as long and before he knew it, it was time to go back to class. Getting changed back into his school uniform, Budo made it back to his respective classroom. He could hardly focus on the lesson at all, he just allowed the teacher to drone on and on while he stared out the window absent mindedly daydreaming about his life with the beautiful Ayano once Kaito was out of the picture. The final bell rang and Budo practically bolted out of there as fast as he could. Jogging down the stairs, Budo made it to Ayano's classroom where the councilor was already waiting for Kaito. Staying outside the room, he only smiled as Ayano silently walked by him, books to her chest as her ponytail swayed side to side.

"I need to take a look inside your backpack." The councilor spoke sternly to Kaito. Budo turned all his attention back to listening in on the councilor's and Kaito's conversation.

"Is there something the matter?" Kaito tried to play it cool, Budo peeked in cautiously, Kaito seemed to have a tighter hold on his bag now and almost instantly the councilor suddenly snatched the bag off of Kaito's shoulder and instantly started to rummage through it. "W-Wait! You can't just-"

"WHAT IS THIS?!" The councilor suddenly raged out as she flashed a baggy at Kaito, Budo narrowed his eyes to get a better look at the baggy, there seemed to be a syringe and some sort of bottled drug in there. "This will not be allowed! You can considered yourself expelled for this!"

"No wait! I can explain!"

"I got everything I need, I will notify your parents about your expulsion, you may leave."

Budo took that as his leave as well, turning around, he happily clapped to himself and practically skipped all the way to the martial arts club, that was honestly easier than-

"Oh my, my, you must be starving, darling."

Budo felt his left eye twitch at the sight before him.

Another man, this one with Dark green hair and eyes to match, clearly in the cooking club by the pink apron wrapped around his torso and pink bandana around his head as well. He was actually shorter than Ayano, but his height didn't stop him from giving Ayano a small strawberry cake right then and there. Budo watched bitterly as Ayano happily took a bite out of the cupcake.

"Oh, this is delicious!" Ayano responded as she swallowed her bite down.

"I know it is, please, come in, I have more treats baked for you."

Budo slowly raised his phone up and took a picture of the boy, sending it Info-chan, he didn't have to wait long for her to respond with everything she knew about the boy.

 _Masakado Ishiyama_

 _Crush: Ayano Aishi_

 _Club: Cooking_

 _Personality: Coward._

 _Other information: He seems to be rather sensitive about his height, and even though his height is small, his ego is huge._

"What am I suppose to do with that?" Budo asked allowed as he leaned against the wall with heavy sigh. "Of course it wouldn't be THAT simple to have to get rid of one boy, now I have to try to get rid of another one?" He asked mainly just to himself, thankfully nobody else was around to hear him, but it did come to an interesting shock when his phone vibrated in his hand.

 _If I may be so bold? Him being in the cooking club does come to a great advantage for you, you could frame him for murder with one of his own knives._

Info-chan texted him twice in a row as soon another text from her popped up.

 _Also, don't say things like that out loud anymore, the walls have ears. Be thankful I was the only one to hear you._

Budo stood up off the wall in an instant with shaky fingers he texted her back,

 _What are you saying? That I... kill someone?_

It's honestly all up to you, I'm just giving you the easiest method I know will work. 

Budo put a hand to his mouth shakily, Kill someone and place the blame on someone else, could he really do that? Would it really be that easy? He was the martial arts master so fighting a student wouldn't be a problem at all, but, the risk is beyond high with this. Still, watching Ayano inside the cooking club, happily snacking on another cupcake that Masakado made for her just made Budo's blood boil where he stood. No, he will not allow Masakado to take her. Something as big as murder needed to be thought on at least over night. Budo twitched his nose a little before retreating towards the Martial arts class room. Masakado better not get too comfy around Ayano, because one way or another, Budo was going to get rid of him.

 **Ok so Kaito was a really fast elimination and that was honestly the point of him, he was just going to be the starting point for Budo as over time with each person he gets rid of the more elaborate and risky the methods become.**


	3. Chapter 3

Budo sneered as he watched Masakado in the shadows. Masakado was actually in one of Budo's classes. Budo just never noticed him until now. He watched and followed the cook around for almost three days, and aside from the man's insane ego and small size there was nothing Budo could use against him. He's been using all of his free time to follow Masakado. For a moment he thought about what Info-chan had suggested, could he really kill somebody and frame Masakado for the murder?

Still haven't made up your mind on what to do? For a price of four panty-shots I have some interesting information about Masakado that might be able to help you. Info-chan texted him as he got ready to go into the martial arts room for the morning.

Oh? He couldn't help but text back to her hoping to be sly. Of course, she was too smart for him.

Get me those panty-shots, and I'll get you the information. She texted him. Budo gave another sigh before texting Sho explaining that he'll be a little late. Being quick, and rather stealthily, he took pictures of Yui, Kokona, Mai, and Mei's panties. Standing up with less shame than before, he happily sent the pictures to info-chan and was ready to be on his way to the martial art club room. He was already running too late for his liking. Putting his phone in his pocket, he'll read Info-chan's text after his morning activities. Hurrying back to the Martial arts club. Budo rushed into the club quickly. Changing out of his uniform and into his martial arts uniform. He stood in his normal spot and watched his disciples. Yelling out some inspiriting quotes to them as they sparred with one another. "If at first, you don't succeed, try harder!" He yelled out as he went to the club room. He didn't really have much longer after that as it was time for everyone to get ready for class.

Changing out of his uniform and into his school uniform, Budo grabbed his phone and looked at Info-chan's text message.

Thank you for your services. Masakado's best friend is Inkyu Basu. Inkyu Basu has a crush on Masakado you could try and get those two together before next Friday.

Budo read the text message a couple of times. Playing matchmaker just to keep his love away from another guy? It honestly sounded a little fun. Did he have the time for it is another question...

"Budo-senpai? You're blocking the doorway." Sho spoke to him softly. Realizing that he was indeed standing in the doorway Budo gave a quick apology to them and shuffled out. Getting to his classroom he took his seat and looked around for a few seconds before looking back at his phone.

Is that all? He sent the text to Info-chan. He didn't have to wait long for a text back from her.

I've given you two options on how to get rid of him, I suggest you think wisely about what you want to do.

"Please put your phone away," The teacher told him firmly as she stood at the chalkboard.

"Sorry, Sensei," Budo quickly apologized as he put his phone into his pocket. Before long the rest of the students came rushing in just before the bell rang singling the start of class. Budo was ashamed to admit that he didn't pay attention during the lesson. He was too busy looking out the window figuring out his game plan. **To frame Masakado or to give him someone else to lust after... Both are very tempting in all honesty.** He thought to himself before quickly snapping back to reality. He felt his eyes go wide in sudden horror. Did he really just think that killing somebody was tempting? No, he was losing it. He has until next Friday.

Seeing how today was Friday that pretty much gave him five and a half days to hook up Inkyu Basu and Masakado. It'll be a challenge that's for sure. a big challenge.

 **Challenge accepted**. He thought with a smirk playing on his lips as he looked out the window.

* * *

Budo looked over at Inkyu Basu. The young girl was talking to her sister, Sakyu Basu, on the roof of the school. He pretended to just sit on the bench and look at the sky like he was daydreaming as he listened in to the two girls chatting their lunch away.

"I can't believe Masakado!" Inkyu Basu hissed as he ran her fingers through her long pink hair. "Always going on about Ayano! She's not even that pretty!"

Budo had to keep himself from snarling out loud. How dare she talk that way about his Ayano!

"Calm down, Inkyu, I'm sure Masakado will come to his senses before too long," Sakyu told her softly.

"I know he will! Or I'll get Ayano out of the way myself!"

Budo had to stop his fists from clenching in rage as he stood up from the bench. Looking over at Inkyu Basu he listened in Budo frowned, he needed to get close to Inkyu in order for him to matchmake her with Masakado. The lunch bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Inkyu and Sakyu turned and walked away from rooftop. Budo watched as the two sisters left and he crossed his arms he gave his foot a good tap before nodding an idea slowly forming in his head. "Okay… I can do this…" he then grew a smirk on his lips. He knew exactly what he needed to do, however, it was going to start on Monday morning. He needed all the time he could get so he could focus all his energy on this task ahead of him.

* * *

"You can't teach us next week?" Mina asked in a rather hurt tone.

"You really can't?" Sho questioned next as he crossed his arms in a bitter fashion. He had a frown on his lips as he looked at Budo questioningly. Budo had met up with his two oldest disciples after class.

"No, I'm sorry I've been falling behind in my classes. Sensei threatened to disband the club if my grades don't improve. I need to spend the rest of this week to study. I'm sorry, but I know you two are the best-" Budo paused to touch both of their shoulders. "-I'm trusting my club to you two during this next week."

Mina and Sho both looked at each other before nodding at Budo. "Alright then… We'll do everything we can to keep the club up and running while you're gone!" Show proudly spoke as he smiled proudly at Budo.

"I know you two will. You're both the best," Budo gave them both a pat on the shoulder before walking forward. "Don't worry, it'll just be for a week. It'll fly by before you know it!" He smiled at them happily before turning around. Once his back was turned to his friends his smile faded and turned into a sickly smirk. He had one whole week to get Inkyu and Makasado together and nothing was going to stop him now. Nothing.

* * *

Budo practically had hearts in his eyes Monday morning as he followed Ayano. She was dirty, it seemed that she had crashed her bike once again and landed in the mud. His little angel; even when dirty she was beautiful. Budo kept his distance when he saw her turn into the showers. He knew he shouldn't waste too much time on this but he needed a peek, just one. Being quiet he looked inside the changing room. He saw a bit of pale skin and shamefully backed away. Shutting his eyes for a moment, his heart beating rapidly, and his palms shaking Budo turned and looked once again. Ayano was gone. She must have made her way to the bathtub. Budo knew he shouldn't have done this, but he opened her locker and peeked inside. He felt his face flush as he reached into the locker and grabbed a pair of pink polka dotted panties. Budo was going to treasure these. Forever. Keeping the panties hidden on his person he ran out of the locker room before he got caught by his beloved.

Going to his locker inside the school. He silently shoved the panties into his locker. Making sure nobody saw him, he shut his locker.

"I can't believe this!" He heard Ayano scream to Kokona as the two walked passed him. "I know I put them in my locker… god, this is so embarrassing…" Ayano's face turned a shade of pink.

"I can't believe some creeper stole your panties!…" Kokona exclaimed loudly. Ayano nudged Kokona bitterly in the ribs. Budo wanted nothing more than to listen in on the two, but he had business to do and very little time for errors.

He saw Inkyu going up towards the roof with her sister being quick; Budo tapped Inkyu's shoulder.

"Excuse me, Inkyu?"

Inkyu turned and looked at him a little shocked.

"Budo-Senpai? Is there something you need?" She asked him. Budo watched as her sister just kept on walking. Swallowing a lump he gave Inkyu a smile.

"Well… a little birdy told me that you have a crush on Makasado. Is that true?" Budo asked her as innocently as he could muster. He then gave her a smile to try and seem as innocent as possible.

Inkyu's eyes went as wide as possible as she looked at Budo. "I… okay! Yes! I have a crush on Makasado… but he doesn't know! I'm invisible to him!" Inkyu frowned deeply as she looked down sadly. "I've been his friend since grade school, and… He still chooses someone else over me." She sighed.

"Oh, you poor thing…what if I said you could get that relationship with Makasado that you deserve?" Budo asked her softly.

"Why would you help me?" Inkyu asked him skeptical by his interest in her life.

"Look… I just want to help…" He quickly lied to her. " I hear you wanting him, and I just want to help you."

Inkyu looked at him clearly sizing him up and trying to see if he meant well. Finally, after a few minutes, she seemed to relax.

"You'll help me? For real?"

"Yes, Don't worry, I'll see what will change Makasado's mind," Budo told her gently before turning around and walking away from her. "I'll see you at lunch." With a smirk on his face, Budo walked down the stairs. He needed to get on Makasado's good side and he knew just how to do that. Jogging down the stairs, Budo turned being careful so he's not being caught by his disciples, he quickly turned into the cooking club where Masakado was. The boy was making some sort of sauce in a pan on the stove. He was sprinkling all sorts of ingredients in the pan from garlic to salt.

"Excuse me, are you Makasado-" Before Budo could finish his sentence, Makasado put a spoon into Budo's mouth.

"Taste that for me," Makasado demanded as he went back to stirring the sauce with a different spoon. Budo was honestly surprised on how good the sauce truly tasted.

"That's… really good," Budo admitted.

"Of course it is! I made it," Makasado proudly announced as he added some more seasoning to the sauce mix.

"Yeah… hey so… I was wondering if you needed any help?" Budo asked him. Makasado looked at Budo with narrowed eyes. He was shorter than Budo by a good foot and only went up to Budo's chest, his green hair rather wild looking as he narrowed his eyes at Budo.

"Why would you help me?" He challenged Budo as he crossed his arms. It took Budo all of his strength not to punch the little twirp then and there. Still he gave Makasado a fake smile before making up a pretty convincing lie.

"I just seem like you need something," Budo told him in a proud voice.

"Hm…" Makasado backed down as he went back to his sauce stirring it at a fast rate. "I hate to admit this, but I lost one of my ingredients that would make this sauce absolutely perfect!... it's for a teacher and I need this sauce to be of its highest quality!"

 **Bribing teachers with food? Or just being a kiss-ass? Either way, it's not high enough to get him expelled, plus I don't have much proof on that…** Budo thought for a few seconds before looking back at Makasado. "What ingredient?" he asked with a shrug.

"Ginger. I've been asking the leader of the gardening club to lend me some of her fresh ginger, but she refuses! I just need a small bit of ginger! If you could get me that: I would be in your debt for sure," Makasado spoke to Budo softly. Budo gave him a nod.

"Club leaders have to stick together! I'll see what I can do," With that Budo quickly turned. Looking at the clock on the wall he saw that it was seven-thirty. He had thirty minutes to get the gardening club leader to change her mind about the fresh ginger. Shouldn't be too hard.

* * *

"I told Makasado, and I'm telling you. No. I can't just 'spare' my ginger, It's too early for it to be picked." She told Budo simply as she walked by a row of her plants.

"Isn't there some-"

"No. I'm sorry," She told Budo before finally walking away. Budo let out a bitter sigh. Maybe Info-chan could help him. Taking out his phone he started to text her.

Don't suppose you've got ginger on you? He sent the text. He didn't have to wait long for a response back.

No, but for a fee of five panty shots, I can get you a pack of cigarettes. 

How can cigarettes help me?

I thought it was obvious. She's a smoker.

I'll get you those panty shots.

Budo no longer felt dirty taking panty shots for Info-chan he was quick and efficient with his shots and made sure he wasn't caught. After sending the shots to Info-chan he received his box of cigarettes and made his way back to the garden club leader.

"A little birdy told me you might be interested in these?" He told her as he flashed the box to her. He watched as the leader's eyes went wide.

"Sh! Are you trying to get me in trouble?" She demanded loudly to Budo. Grabbing his hand she lead him behind the shed. "Alright, you caught me. So I have a guilty pleasure, we all do." Budo only smirked widely at her.

"You give me that ginger, I'll give you these cigarettes and we can both be on our way. How about that?" He asked her as he wiggled the box in front of her face. The leader seemed to hesitate for a moment before letting out a loud sigh.

"Fine. Take the ginger, but you better not tell anybody about this!" She scolded before snatching the box from his hand.

"No problem. Thanks."

After collecting his ginger, Budo made his way back to the cooking club.

"Ginger. As promised," He told Makasado. Makasado almost couldn't believe it. He was grateful as Budo watched him cut bits of ginger up and put it in the saucepan.

"Thanks, I owe you one. Whatever you need, I'll help," He told Budo with a bow of the head. Budo watched as he put the sauce on top of some steaks and wrapped them up in clear wrap. "My sensei will love this."

The bell overhead rang loudly, telling Budo it was time for class. So he couldn't pester Makasado any longer. Still, he knew just what he needed to do come lunch time.


End file.
